


Pigging Out

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kallen, Milly and Shirley find a new restaurant in Tokyo, one with a dark secret that the girls will find out all too soon.
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely, sunny day in Tokyo as Kallen, Milly and Shirley were aimlessly wandering around the city centre. They had nothing better to do today, as there was no school or homework, the two main things the three of them really felt any need to worry about. At least, that was the case until a stomach rumbled.

“Eheh, sorry, I had a smaller breakfast than usual today,” Shirley quietly apologised.

“Hey, relax. It’s about time for lunch anyway, isn’t it?” Milly reassured. Kallen nodded in agreement.

“We should find somewhere to eat. Any ideas?” Kallen asked the rest of the group. The three of them looked around at the stores surrounding them. There was plenty to choose from, perhaps almost too much to choose from, and all of it looked about as good as the other options. Nothing could stand out as a definite winner amongst a group of very solid choices. That was true, at least, until a delectable scent graced the girls’ senses of smell.

“Ooh, whatever that is, it smells wonderful,” Shirley said, sniffing the air and searching for the source.

“I think it’s coming from this way,” Kallen said, pointing towards a slightly narrower side street between two large buildings.

“I hope you’re right. That stuff smells good, whatever it is,” Milly said, following immediately as Kallen made her way towards where she thought the smell was coming from. As they approached the street the three of them could not help but notice that the scent was getting stronger and more enticing. If this was somewhere that they could get food, this was definitely going to be a winner. The scent’s trail brought the girls to a surprisingly understated little restaurant called Stuffy Piggy, a place that seemed to be trying to imitate a rustic feel that was not particularly common in Japan, probably being a more common sight on the other side of the Pacific. There were a handful of happy customers inside, so it seemed good enough. Poking their heads inside, there was no doubt that this was the source of the incredible scent that brought them down this side street. The three of them stepped inside and moved towards the counter, their necks craned up at the bright menus above the cashiers’ heads. The cashiers being dressed in all black aside from the restaurant’s logo, a cartoon pig laying on its back with a very enlarged stomach, helped the girls ignore them and focus on the bright and attention-grabbing menus.

“Oh, goodness, there’s a lot to choose from,” Shirley commented.

“Yeah, but it’s all pig stuff. Pork, bacon, ham, and whatever spam is,” Milly added.

“Makes sense, based on the name of the place,” Kallen reasoned. After a short moment of thinking it over, Milly stepped up to the counter first.

“Might as well try it out. So, uh, can I get the spam and cheeseburger meal?” she asked.

“Oh, and could I please have the ham stew?” Shirley followed up.

“Shoot, uh, I’ll have the spare ribs,” Kallen also said. The three of them paid up and took a seat at one of the booths against the wall. They could smell the saliva-inducing aroma of their cooking meals from their seats, and that was only making them hungrier.

Fortunately, before the three of them got hungry enough to consider the terrible decision to start gnawing at the solid wooden tables, their food arrived, a server bringing it over and setting it in front of the girls.

“Oh my gosh, this smells so good!” Milly cheered, eyeing up a burger the size of her head and a hefty stack of shoestring fries.

“That’s a lot of meat,” Kallen commented as she looked at her plate, stacked high with ribs. Honestly, sides with this would almost certainly be unnecessary with the amount of food she had in front of her. It took a bit for Shirley to find her voice as a stew was set in front of her in a bowl so large it looked more like the bowl one would serve from rather than what one would eat from.

“Oh, goodness,” was all Shirley could quietly get out. By then, her friends had already started eating. Shirley could tell that her friends were loving their food, she could hear it when they let out little moans of gastronomic pleasure, muffled by the food in their mouths. When Shirley dug in, she was quickly making the same noises too.

The girls lost track of time, as well as how full they were, as they powered through their meals. After about half an hour or so, the girls were done and their food was, through some miracle, all gone. It was clear to see how the food had affected the girls as they slouched in their seats, their stomachs distended and bloated with food, dramatically contrasting with the rest of their very slim frames. They were taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm their angrily gurgling stomachs while they rested.

As the girls sat and recovered from the absolute stuffing they just had, a woman in a somewhat casual suit approached the table. Her outfit was all black, as was her tight ponytail, and she wore an attempt at a warm smile on her face, one that seemed almost out of place on a stern face such as hers.

“Excuse me, dears, I hope I’m not interrupting something, but as the manager of this establishment I just wanted to thank you for choosing our restaurant,” the woman said. The girls seemed to acknowledge the woman’s words, but they did not have the energy to respond, slowly drifting towards a food coma. “Also, I believe my employees must not have noticed, but one of you was our 100th customer, and so you have won these vouchers to use next time you’re here,” the manager added, pulling a booklet out from an inside jacket pocket and setting it on the table in front of the girls. “I hope to see you three back again soon.”

“Yeah, might take us a while to recover from this one,” Milly joked as she patted her achingly full stomach. “But yeah, sure, we’ll probably be back. This stuff was nice, right girls?” she asked her friends, who all responded with small, slow nods. The three of them carefully rose from their seats and slowly shuffled out of their booth.

“Oh, don’t worry, dears, I’m sure you’ll be spending plenty of time here,” the manager said, a small, cool smile on her lips as she watched the stuffed girls leaving the restaurant.

* * *

After a few weeks of visiting Stuffy Piggy, the girls’ regular indulgences were becoming readily apparent to anyone who looked at them. Between the three of them, there were some common changes. Their sharp jawlines and thin faces softened slightly, not enough to make any major changes but enough to be noticed. Their scrawny arms and legs thickened up slightly, just barely jiggling as they moved, removing the definition they had, especially around the elbows and wrists. However, there were some unique changes between the three of them.

The majority of what Kallen gained was beginning to form a somewhat small potbelly that pulled tightly at the buttons of her uniform and forced her to loosen off the belt on her jacket. It hung over the waistband of her panties and skirt and bounced when she moved too quickly. Milly, already the bustiest of the three, extended her lead as she gained weight, pulling the buttons of her uniform tight around her growing chest and forcing her to go up two whole cup sizes for her bras. Even with extensive support, she could still feel her heavy breasts moving constantly as she moved or even when she breathed too hard, which she found surprising. Shirley’s gains were mainly focused on her rear, forcing her to be careful or risk her skirt failing to cover her increasingly plump and jiggly rear. Her gains also made her thighs grow thicker, to the point where her thigh gap had disappeared. That gap had shrunk for the other two, but Shirley was the only one with thighs so thick that there was no gap there. These gains drew a handful more eyes to the three of them, but being student council members the three of them hardly considered that an issue.

The three girls were quite visibly getting very good use out of the coupons that the manager had been kind enough to give to them on a surprisingly regular basis. Kallen was sure that something was up, but she just could not put her finger on it. Meanwhile, Milly and Shirley were far from concerned, they had free or really cheap delicious food, they had nothing to complain about. In fact, the two of them had organised this midweek trip to Stuffy Piggy and invited Kallen along. Kallen and Milly were waiting for Shirley to arrive as they waited near the entrance to Ashford Academy. After a little while of waiting around, Shirley showed up, tugging her skirt down as she walked toward the pair and hoping for the best.

“Shirley, you’re here! Finally!” Milly cheered as she put her arms around her ginger-haired friend. One of her hands reached down and gave one of Shirley’s plump butt cheeks a quick squeeze. Shirley yelped as she jumped out of Milly’s grasp, hands firmly covering her rear.

“M-Milly, don’t surprise me like that!” Shirley complained.

“Relax, it’s a nice butt. I bet there’s plenty more guys and girls at school checking it out,” Milly dismissed. “I mean, I’ve seen plenty more people checking me out with how big I’m getting,” she added, cupping her breasts and pushing them up to show them off to Shirley. “Man, going to Stuffy Piggy’s really been doing our figures some favours.” As Kallen heard that she unconsciously began to suck her gut in, enough so that one could be fooled into thinking that her weight had never changes if they failed to notice the other places where fat was beginning to slow pile on. “So, another trip to Stuffy Piggy, girls?” Milly asked. As if on cue, the three girls’ stomachs began to rumble in unison, a chorus of obvious hunger. Kallen clutched her stomach but did her best to keep it at least somewhat subtle.

“That sounds like a good idea, I’m starving,” Kallen said, before leading the way. Milly and Shirley followed closely behind.

On their walk to Stuffy Piggy, they passed by an electronics store with TVs filling the window displays, with speakers built into the awnings to play the audio that accompanied the visuals on the TV. At the moment, a news show was on as the girls approached the store, planning to walk past it on the way to Stuffy Piggy.

“In other news, another disappearance may be linked to Stuffy Piggy,” the bland looking male newsreader announced, stopping the girls in their tracks as they stopped to watch the news. “A nineteen-year-old woman was reported missing yesterday evening after failing to return from a trip to Stuffy Piggy. This is the third disappearance linked to Stuffy Piggy. The manager of the business released a statement claiming that this is just an unfortunate coincidence, and her condolences are with the family of the missing woman. We will continue to follow this story and let you know when we hear of any further developments.”

“People are disappearing at Stuffy Piggy?” Kallen asked rhetorically.

“Oh dear. Perhaps we shouldn’t go there,” Shirly said cautiously.

“I doubt anyone would try anything with three of us there. I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Milly reassured as the girls turned away from the TVs and kept moving towards the restaurant.

* * *

Not long later, the three of them arrived at Stuffy Piggy. It was as bright and garish as ever, but it was certainly quieter than before. The news broadcast was ringing in the girls’ minds, and they figured that that was probably why Stuffy Piggy wasn’t as busy as usual. They couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad for the business and its hard workers, especially the kind manager that kept on offering them coupons. Kallen retrieved those coupons from her pocket and took them up to the front counter, ordering for the group before they all went and sat down.

Before long, the array of bacon-covered goodies were brought out and set in front of the three girls.

“Oh wow, this is a lot,” Shirly commented.

“Way more than we had coupons for,” Milly added.

“Y-yeah, I was pretty hungry, so I ordered extra just to be safe,” Kallen admitted.

“Eh, if we don’t finish it I’m sure we could take it with us,” Milly said with a shrug. “Now c’mon, let’s eat!”

And with that, the girls were off, stuffing their faces with the food so greasy it was dripping down their chins at they ate. Bacon burgers, bacon fries and even just strips of fried bacon all disappeared down the throats of the hungry girls. Every time they came back to Stuffy Piggy moments like this reminded them why they missed it so much. They had to admit, their cravings for the food at Stuffy Piggy were powerful, not that they could complain. After all, the manager was so nice, the food was so cheap and it tasted just so darn good. In fact, they would probably be able to admit that they would eat this stuff forever without a complaint, or at least they would if they stopped eating for longer than just enough time to catch their breaths before digging right back in.

As the girls’ stomachs filled up, pushing against their shirts and straining the buttons, they were far from full. Their trips to Stuffy Piggy had seemingly made their stomach capacities skyrocket. While this had made them more and more prone to needing more and more food to satisfy their hungry stomachs, it also meant that they had more room than before to fit in all of the delicious food from Stuffy Piggy, and they all figured that that was definitely a good enough upside to balance out anything else. It was safe to say that the three of them were hooked, addicted to Stuffy Piggy’s horribly unhealthy food, not that they would be anywhere close to admitting it.

After a while of feasting, the girls were stuffed to their expanded capacities, slouched in their seats and rubbing their aching bellies. The belts on their jackets were undone, as were a handful of buttons.

“Ooh, that was a lot,” Shirley groaned.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Milly agreed, patting her packed gut.

“Do you guys… get the feeling we’re overdoing this?” Kallen reluctantly asked. Before the other girls even got a chance to think about the question, much less answer it, the manager had seemingly popped in out of thin air with a handful of coupons in her hands.

“Oh, hello again,” the manager said sweetly. “I don’t suppose I can interest you ladies in some more coupons, could I?” That knocked Kallen’s concerns right out of everyone’s heads.

“Oh, are we the hundredth customers again?” Shirly asked.

“Uh, sure,” the manager unconvincingly answered. Still, it was enough to convince the distracted and overfed girls. They took the coupons and thanked the manager. They sat tight for a little bit longer, letting their stomachs recover from the gluttonous performance they just endured, before hauling themselves up off their seats and staggering out of the restaurant. They were reluctant to head back to the academy with bellies that could be confused for third-trimester pregnancies, but they were equally eager to get back up there and get some well-needed rest.

* * *

A little while later, back at the restaurant, the customers had all left and the staff were closing for the day. The manager was counting the money in the registers when one of his chefs sidled up to her.

“That ‘secret ingredient’ is really getting those girls hooked. They’ll be ready in no time,” the chef said in a rough voice.

“Indeed,” the manager agreed. “And how’s our ‘newest employee’?”

“Ready to work. She’s the fastest one yet. Can’t help but feel these three are gonna be even quicker,” the chef answered.

“Excellent.”

* * *

Not long after that trip, the girls had gotten undeniably fat. Obese would be a very accurate word to describe what the three of them had become. Kallen was acutely aware of this, and she knew that it was because of their trips to Stuffy Piggy, which had gotten more and more frequent to the point where now they were daily trips with very large portions. She had debated trying to get the three of them to stop going on their daily trips down into the city and, inevitably, Stuffy Piggy, but there were two very obvious issues with that.

Firstly, there was Milly and Shirley, who were both very much enjoying their increasingly regular trips to Stuffy Piggy and both did not seem to have very much of a concern for their rapidly increasing weights and sizes, with Milly quite possibly actually enjoying it. All that Kallen had to base that assumption on was their choice to wear uniforms that were without a doubt too small for them since it was probably not a difficult task for either of them to get bigger uniforms that would actually fit them properly, keeping them covered and comfortable.

The other issue Kallen had with stopping the three of them from going to Stuffy Piggy was the food there. She knew it was incredibly unhealthy, she knew she should try to avoid eating it, she knew it was bad for her. Yet, despite all that, she still always wanted more, craving it almost constantly. The food up at the academy was bland and boring compared to the delightful tastes of Stuffy Piggy’s various meals. Even something as simple as fried bacon strips from Stuffy Piggy seemed to beat anything she could get at the academy. Simply put, Kallen was hooked on the stuff and any hopes of weaning herself off of it, let alone going cold turkey, were vanishingly slim and growing slimmer by the day, in a stark reversal of what was happening to the figures of the three girls.

Kallen’s gains had, once again, focused around her belly. However, what was once a small potbelly had now become a big fat gut that hung over the waistband of her skirt and pushed hard against her top, even after sizing up her uniform significantly. Her belly bounced and jiggled with every move and after every time the hefty mass bumped into something or someone after Kallen forgot or misjudged how big she had gotten. Even with such a massive fat belly, the rest of her body was hardly small. Her rear was wide and pillowy, leading to her widened hips occasionally bumping into things she could easily have squeezed past only a few months ago, but with all the padding she often didn’t notice she had bumped into something unless it made enough noise to get her attention. Her thighs were almost impossible for her thigh high socks to contain, forcing her to roll her socks down to her knees if she didn’t want red and angry looking marks from her sock cuffs digging into her flabby thighs. Her chest was equally impressive, with her breasts blocking of her view of most things below her. It was so difficult to see past that it was impressive that she could see her belly even when she was not stuffed to the gills with fast food.

Milly, on the other hand, almost certainly struggled to see anything below her after her breasts ballooned up, having picked up the lion’s share of the fat on her body. That wasn’t to say she was all breast and had no fat anywhere else. In fact, that couldn’t be further from the truth. She looked just as heavy as Kallen, it just so happened that a lot of the weight was on her chest in breasts so large that she often wondered if there was anyone out there with bigger breasts than her. Milly had to get her bras made specially to fit her and had to size them up very often, plus there was the fact that she had never had the good fortune to see someone even close to her size. There was the possible exception of her increasingly fat friends, but even then, she was without a doubt far bustier than either of them. She knew how much attention she was getting thanks to her massive breasts, but she was far from concerned. In fact, she was rather enjoying the extra attention from boys and girls ogling her, leading her to not worry so much about doing up her shirt and covering up the eye-catching cavernous cleavage she was sporting. In addition to admirers of varying levels of secrecy, there was also the occasional girl asking her how she got so big so fast. Her answer, as she was happy to tell them, was her regular trips to Stuffy Piggy. Milly was almost certainly responsible for the average weight at Ashford Academy rising at a fairly quick pace, as girls throughout the school bulked up to try, and fail, to catch up to Milly’s mammoth mammaries.

Shirley’s changing body was just as much of an attention-grabber as Kallen and Milly’s, but whereas Kallen was reluctantly growing and Milly was loving every second of it, Shirly fell somewhere in between. She would never go out of her way to show off her door-jamming rear, but there were times where it was unavoidable, as her rear jutted out almost as far as her belly did, just in the other direction. Thanks to this, Shirley could not solve her issue of being too wide for the door by going through it sideways, as that often left her in the same situation she was trying to avoid, except now her belly and rear were wedged in the doorway instead of just her rear and the wide, womanly hips and the thick thighs that supported such a ridiculously large rear. In such situations where her rear was stuck on display after she failed to fit through a door or some other gap, Shirley had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling of people watching her. She would never admit such a thing, of course, but the thoughts were undeniably there, no matter what Shirley tried to distract herself with. She would also never go quite as far as Milly in terms of trying to draw attention to herself, even if it meant wearing a skirt so large that, when giving her measurements to get it made, people would assume that she was using a different measurement system, or that she had just gotten the measurement wrong. When they saw her, however, that impression was quickly proven wrong, as they saw that Shirly truly was that large and really did need such a large skirt if she was to maintain her decency and dignity without just being really lucky or having some divine intervention. It was something she was keenly aware of at all times, almost making her panic when a light breeze passes by or when she goes from sitting on her rear, one so padded that she is pushed up almost a foot off the chair, to standing up and trying not to flash everyone.

This fine afternoon, as the three girls waddled down to Stuffy Piggy, the three of them were making friendly conversation, but it was clear that they were distracted. The main thing on their minds was getting another chance to stuff their faces with more of Stuffy Piggy’s fine food. Despite having eaten already, and eaten very well at that, the girls all had eager rumbling stomachs, awaiting more food to get stuffed with.

When the girls arrived at Stuffy Piggy, their faces were flushed with exertion and a sheen of sweat was upon them, their obese bodies having much more of a struggle with that walk than they had used to. When they poked their heads inside the restaurant they were surprised to see that no one was there other than a bored cashier who seemed to be snapped back into reality by the sound of the door opening. It was all so strange to the girls, who all felt a need to double-check that, yes, the sign on the door did say that the restaurant was open, despite how it appeared inside and despite a very noticeable lack of customers inside. Slowly, one by one, the girls filed in through the door and waddled up to the counter. As the girls made their order, the manager appeared, almost seemingly from nowhere, a bundle of coupons in her hands.

“Ah, girls, lovely to see you here again. I don’t suppose I could interest you three in some coupons, could I? It’s been so quiet today and I would love to have some people around to keep my staff busy,” the manager offered. The girls eagerly accepted the coupons and added them to their meals, making it a truly jaw-droppingly large order, one that would be better suited for a group twice or maybe three times their size. Despite the manager’s generosity, the girls still just could not shake the strange feeling that something was going on, something strange, something that was keeping the other customers away.

Before the girls could take the time to think about just why it was so quiet in the restaurant, food came along to distract them. It was so much food that two staff members had to carry it over in order to get it to them in a timely manner, and it still took them two trips to bring everything. Without a word or even a thought, the girls dug into their meals. They were so caught up in their gluttonous ecstasy that they completely failed to notice those same staff members changing the store’s sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ before shuttering the windows. These three could not care less about what was happening. After all, they had their pork burgers, their ham and cheese pizzas and their fried bacon strips to gorge on. And gorge they did. Neither of the three of them was the image of grace and beauty as they stuffed their greedy faces. Grease was dripping down their chins and down onto their shirts, with Milly’s grease dripping into her cavernous cleavage. It felt like almost no time at all when the girls started to feel their stomachs bloat up enough to start to strain their shirts. Normally, they would have had the mental faculties to recognise this and either stop eating or undo their shirts, but in this state of mindless gluttony, they could not do either. Kallen and her gargantuan gut were the first to make a button pop, then another and another. Milly and Shirley were not far behind at all, revealing their blubbery bellies. The manager was nearby, keeping an eye on them.

‘This is it,’ the manager thought to herself, ‘they’ll be all ours in no time.’ The manager would probably count herself lucky that the only people out the front of the restaurant were her and the greedy girls, as no one was able to see the lecherous and almost sinister grin on the manager’s face as she watched the girls consume more and more of the horribly unhealthy food. Sure, the other staff at the restaurant occasionally popped out of the kitchen to give the girls more food, but for the most part, it was just the four of them, three of them mindlessly eating and one of them watching with bated breath.

The girls didn’t even notice the extra food being delivered to them, they were so deep in their depraved dining that nothing else mattered, nothing else was even worth noticing beyond whatever food was in reach of them. More and more delicious food disappeared into their mouths, as if the girls were black holes, sucking in all the food around them at an incredible, almost unbelievable pace. It is no surprise, then, that they did not notice when the food started to make the three of them slowly grow more and more drowsy.

At first, it was just them finally slowing down with their eating, despite not feeling any fuller than when they started.

After that, they found themselves holding their heads up as they slowly and sluggishly kept stuffing their faces, still eager, almost desperate, to keep eating.

Finally, one by one, the three of them slumped onto the table. Their mouths slowed down, their eyes drooped shut and the three of them fell into a very deep slumber.

Eventually, when the manager was finally sure that the three of them were asleep, she turned back to the kitchen and called out to her staff.  
“They’re out! Get them out back into the pens. We’ll have them ready in no time.” With that, her staff made their way from the kitchen, hauling the heavy girls out of their booths one by one. It was not an easy task, thanks to both their increased weights and the bellies that jammed them in their seats as they squished up against the table. The girls were then lugged out the back to await their fates.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kallen’s eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurry for a moment as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. The blaring fluorescent lights above her hardly helped matters as they bathed the mostly grey room in a harsh, artificial glow. When Kallen did finally have her vision clear, a few immediately concerning things were abundantly clear. Firstly, she and her friends were completely naked, their uniforms gone and nowhere to be found and their fat, pale masses that were their bodies were on full display. Secondly, the three of them had gotten fatter in the time that they had been asleep. It was enough that Kallen could tell at just a glance, even if her concern had her double and triple-checking what she was seeing, in utter disbelief of what was right in front of her. Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, she could not tell either where she was or what time it was. All she saw were mostly featureless grey walls that were all the same size of a few metres, no windows, one heavy metal door and the only consistent access to fresh air being a pair of small vents with fans lazily spinning behind grates. She could have been asleep for hours or minutes and she would have no idea. Kallen had no idea what was going on, but she needed to get out of here, and so did her friends. Slowly, she hauled herself to her feet, a more difficult task than it used to be. Her whole fat body wobbled as she moved, unsteady as her feet slowly shuffled across the concrete towards her friends. She then knelt down next to the two of them and tried to shake them awake, while doing her best to ignore how the fat on their bodies rolled liked waves on the ocean as she shook them.

“Guys, c’mon, wake up,” Kallen whispered to them with urgency in her voice. “We need to get out of here.”

“Ngh, just five more minutes,” Milly blearily mumbled as she lazily swatted at Kallen, well off of actually hitting her, let alone with any real force. Kallen let out an annoyed growl at the response, before gripping harder and shaking more vigorously.

“Wake up already!” she shouted at them, almost demanded of them. Shirley immediately shot awake and upright, with Milly slowly waking up and hauling herself upright.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry, I don’t know what ha…” Shirley started, before catching a glimpse of Kallen and Milly’s nude forms. She paled and her eyes shot wide open, before she slowly and reluctantly looked down at her own body, finding it as naked and exposed as her friends. She let out a shriek as she almost leapt away from them, covering her breasts as best as she could with her hands and arms, while pressing her legs as close together at the massive layers of fat covering them would allow. Fortunately, all the extra padding on her body made it very difficult to see anything indecent below the waist. Unfortunately, all the extra padding on her body made it very easy to see everything indecent above the waist, specifically her breasts, which were each the size of her head, pillowy pale masses that she squeezed tightly and tried and failed to conceal. She counted her lucky stars that hers weren’t as big as Kallen’s or even Milly’s, which were maybe the size of basketballs, if not even bigger.

“Gah, jeez, why are we screaming?” Milly groaned, as her eyes were tightly closed and as she massaged her temples to deal with the small headache Shirly’s panicking created.

“N-n-naked! We’re naked!” Shirley exclaimed, nearly in hysterics at this point.

“Wait, what now?” Milly asked as she opened her eyes and looked at herself. Her view was dominated by her ballooned breasts and the cavernous cleavage they created, but even that was enough to tell what had happened and what was missing, as she noticed the chill of cold concrete against her bare, yet well insulated, body. “Kallen? What’s going on?” Milly asked, her voice rising as she began to fall into a similar state of panic to the one Shirley was in.

“I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with Stuffy Piggy,” Kallen suggested, trying her best to keep cool and calm.

“Stuffy Piggy? Why them?” Milly asked, the confusion on her face matching the confusion in her voice.

“They’ve been kidnapping people, and I think we’re the latest targets.”

“What?!” Milly incredulously called out. “Don’t they know who I am? Who my father is? Oh, they’re gonna to be in some big trouble when we get out of here.”

“B-but… how are we going to get out of here?” Shirley whimpered from the corner she had curled up in. There was a moment of quiet, one that sounded an awful lot like admitting defeat, until Kallen spoke up.

“I don’t know, yet, but I’ll think of something. Until then, we just have to keep calm and not panic,” Kallen attempted to reassure, even though she knew that it was far too late to tell the others to not panic. They were clearly already panicked, and for good reason, but they all needed to focus in order for them to escape, and she hoped that the two of them would see that. Kallen rose up and waddled over to the door, getting as close as her gargantuan gut would allow her to, in order to closely examine it and try to find some sort of weakness or vulnerability that would help them escape. As she did, she heard something unlatch near her shins. She moved back and to the side, getting out of the way of the door as she moved into a crouch, ready to leap at anyone who wanted to try and come through. What happened instead was that a panel near the bottom of the door opened, perhaps slightly larger than a cat flap, with the bottom of it flush with the floor. It was too small for any of them to have squeezed through back when they were skinny, so getting out through there would be a completely ludicrous idea now. What followed the flap opening was unexpected, to say the least. A cheap-looking black conveyor belt slid through the flap on little wheels, rolling along the concrete floor, bouncing as the misaligned wheels trundled along the ground. The conveyor belt stopped about a meter short of the back wall. The girls held their breaths as they cautiously observed the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt started up, an electric whirring coming from the belt’s engine. The girls froze as they awaited whatever was about to come down the belt. Then, slowly, a plate of burgers trundled down the belt. The three of them could recognise these burgers anywhere. Sure, they looked like they had been thrown together with the bare minimum of care or attention to detail, and they looked like they had been slathered in way more sauce and grease than usual, but they knew what they were looking at. These were Stuffy Piggy burgers.

“Kallen, you’re right, Stuffy Piggy did this, and I think they’re trying to make us even fatter,” Milly said, taking the plastic plate off the conveyor belt and setting it aside. Shirley shuffled a little bit closer to the plate.

“Then don’t eat it. We just need to hold out until someone comes to find us,” Kallen stated defiantly. As if right on cue, the three of them began to feel their stomachs rumble with a surprising and sudden hunger, as if just the mere presence and scent of the burgers was enough to make them need more food in an instant. Shirley let out a whining groan.

“Ugh, but it smells so good, and I’m so hungry,” Shirley complained, clutching her soft stomach.

“I know, but Kallen’s right,” Milly reluctantly admitted.

“M-maybe we should move it somewhere else?” Shirley suggested. “That way, we won’t be as eager to eat it.” Whether she had prompted it or not, Shirley’s words were immediately followed by the conveyor belt whirring up again, this time sending three plastic plates, all piled high with strips of crispy bacon. While some of it was cooked to perfection, most of it varied pretty wildly in terms of how cooked it was, from barely cooked or almost burnt to a crisp. It was clear that the high quality standards that Stuffy Piggy usually held itself to was not present here. While the food was of a questionable appearance and standard, the smell of it was enough that, in their state of hunger, the girls found their mouths watering and their stomachs rumbling.

“Ugh, why’s this stuff gotta smell so good?” Milly complained.

“Are you sure we can’t just have a little bit?” Shirley pleaded. Kallen wanted to just say no. It was the correct answer, and she knew it. But looking at Shirley’s sad eyes, it was just so incredibly hard for her to come out and just give Shirly a hard, unambiguous ‘no’. It certainly did not help that there was a tiny voice in the back of her head telling her to stop worrying and start eating, telling her how hungry she was and how hungry her poor, starving friends were. Kallen knew that this voice, whatever it was, did not have her best interests at heart, nor the interests of her friends, and wanted to drown it out. What was there to drown it out with? The only noises that she could hear were the hungry rumbling stomachs of her and her friends, as well as Milly and Shirley’s complaints, all of which just seemed to reinforce the voice’s point. It only got worse when the conveyor belt fired up again, sending a big plate of pork ribs down the line to the girls. The ribs were overcooked and as greasy as the rest of the food that had been shoved at the girls, yet it still somehow smelt absolutely divine to them, and it only made their rumbling stomachs louder and hungrier. Before anyone could do or say anything, Shirley snatched up one of the burgers and scoffed it down in the blink of an eye. She froze as the other two girls looked at her. A sad look broke out on Shirley’s face as she felt the other two’s eyes on her.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just so hungry,” Shirley whimpered as she brought her knees up to her expansive chest. Milly put a supportive hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Shirley, we’re not angry at you, right Kallen?” Milly said softly, doing her best to reassure Shirley.

“That’s right, we just want to make sure you’re safe, and we don’t know what they’ve done to this food,” Kallen said. “It’d be awful if something happened and we couldn’t help you.” Shirley’s sad look faltered as a small, soft smile snuck onto her lips.

“Thank you two, thank you so much,” Shirley quietly let out, before burying herself in a hug with Milly. Milly immediately hugged back as she tried to gesture with just her head to get Kallen to join in the hug. Kallen’s razor sharp focus on the situation they were in was nowhere near strong enough to withstand this level of wholesomeness, and so she was more than happy to join in what was now a group hug of soft bodies. In their wholesome display of friendship and concern for each other, they failed to notice the quiet, muffled hissing noise coming from the small vents, which began to emit a barely visible cloud of gas.

On the other end of the vents was a thoroughly fed up manager in a gas mask pumping the vent full of gas.

“This better to get those damn pigs eating, we’ve got a schedule to keep,” she grumbled to herself, before leaving the gas to hopefully do its work.

Meanwhile, back in the room the girls were trapped in, they were unknowingly getting lungfuls of the invisible gas, and they were getting hungrier by the second. Not even their group hug could prevent them from noticing their rapidly growing hunger pangs.

“Hng, this is the worst! I’m so hungry!” Shirley cried out as she broke off the hug, clutching her stomach. Not even Kallen could stay stoic in such a situation.

“W-well, if we’re careful, we can have a little bit of food,” Kallen reluctantly conceded, the change of opinion feeling like it came out of nowhere. Slowly, the three girls reached for the food and began to nibble away at it. Bit by bit, they began to pick up the pace, taking bigger mouthfuls of food and shovelling it in at quicker intervals. Before long, they were starting to plow through the food at such a pace that their brains barely registered the conveyor belt starting up again and sending a vast array of carelessly cooked and arranged food. Their attempts at moderation went straight out the window without even an attempt at a second thought. Not even their best intentions could keep them from becoming overfed, bloated messes within minutes. Of course, they did not eat for just a few minutes. Instead, they went for hours, shoving plate after plate of greasy culinary monstrosities into their eager mouths and into their ever-hungering stomachs. Even with the veritable mountain of food that each of the girls stuffed themselves with, they still felt the desire, the never ending need, for more and more food. Of course, this food was having an effect on the girls’ bodies, their bellies bloating larger and larger, weighing the girls down and making it more and more difficult for them to reach for more food. Also, for some reason, the food made the girls feel all warm inside, like they were being wrapped in fuzzy, cozy little blankets and being lulled to sleep. Everything else was being wiped from their minds, the concern over their increasing weights, the fear of their confinement and the worry they had for each other. All that remained was the desire to eat and eat, never stopping.

At least, never stopping until tiredness overtook them. Their eyelids all grew heavy, their blinks longer and their movements slower, lethargy overtaking them. With nowhere else to sleep and their minds ignoring how uncomfortable the concrete ground was, the three girls eventually slumped over onto the ground and fell into a deep slumber, snoring away. The conveyor belt stopped delivering more food for the girls, going silent. The only other noise in the room, apart from the somewhat uncharacteristic snoring, was the girls’ stomachs loudly gurgling and churning away at the massive amounts of food they had each put away. With how little they were moving around, they were burning very few of the countless calories that they had consumed. This, along with a secret ingredient, meant that the girls were putting on a significant amount of weight as they slept. And it was not just a few hundred milligrams, it was enough that the manager could watch it happen over the hours she watched the girls from a screen in her office, eagerly awaiting their collapse into mindless gluttony as she spied on them with a hidden camera.

“Mmm, good, good. It won’t be long now,” the manager said to herself as she listened to the chorus of digestion and lazy slumber, her fingers steeped and a malicious grin sneaking onto her lips. “You’ll be our little piggies soon.”

\---

Some time later, the girls awoke again. How much later, they did not know. What time it was, they did not know. How long they had been in here, they did not know. They could barely even recall the last feeding session they accidentally indulged themselves with. It was all such a blur, they could not even be sure that that was the only time they lost control of themselves while they were here. Looking down at themselves, their bodies showed that even this time in captivity, however long or short it was, had made them even bigger than they were when they were first taken captive and trapped in this room. The three girls sat in silence, all very aware of what was happening to them, hating it while feeling completely out of control. Kallen took this worst of all, being so intensely frustrated in her own inability to control herself.

“Damn it, we need to figure out a way out of here,” Kallen said, her voice full of determination as she slowly hauled her very heavy self to her feet. She waddled over to the door, trying her best to ignore the way her flabby, blobby body wobbled and jiggled aggressively with each step. It took her until she got to the door to remember that she had already tried to search the door for weak points yesterday, or possibly earlier that day. It was impossible for Kallen to know for sure, but she knew that there must have been something she could use, some vulnerability to exploit. She only hoped that her mind only failed to remember doing this before, and not that she had already found a potential opening. Still, that was a very concerning thought, that Kallen was possibly in the process of losing her memory. What else could she have forgotten? What was making her forget? Her examination of the door was put on hold while she pondered this, until her focus was pulled away again.

“Kallen?” she heard Shirley say in a small voice from behind her. She turned her head to look at Shirley, whose eyes were locked on her immense body, hers taking on the most weight during the last feeding session. “We’re not getting out of here, are we?” Shirley asked, really tugging on Kallen’s heartstrings.

“Hey, don’t be like that, Kallen’s gonna figure this out,” Milly quickly reassured, rubbing comforting circles on Shirley’s wide back. “Isn’t that right, Kallen?” Kallen could tell what that look in Milly’s dark blue eyes meant. It was asking, almost begging, for Kallen to say something, anything, that could reassure everyone else. Kallen gave a nod and a look that she hoped showed confidence.

“I’ll get us out of here,” Kallen stated. Down by her feet, Kallen heard the panel in the bottom of the door open and the conveyor belt roll through. As the plate of half-heartedly put together food trundled along the conveyor belt, Kallen did her best to push her spontaneous hunger aside and focus on the task at hand. When she saw one of the platters catch on the side of the panel, it gave Kallen an idea. “I’m gonna try something. If this works, get ready to run,” she said to her friends, not taking the time to look back. She stepped over the conveyor belt, putting one foot on each side. She crouched into a steady, strong stance. Then, she reached forward and grabbed the edge of the panel. She knew that she could not fit through the gap, but she figured that she could use it as leverage and pull the whole door down. Such a plan would not have worked at a smaller size, she realised, making the extra weight she was currently carrying both a blessing and a curse at the moment. She gripped the panel as tightly as her pudgy fingers could manage, and leaned back, letting gravity do all the hard work. Of course, there was still some hard work on Kallen’s end. She had to maintain her grip on the panel, and there was the strain this was putting on her fingers, arms and shoulders. She was so focused on maintaining her grip that she didn’t notice the conveyor belt retracting until it was too late. The panel closed, making Kallen lose her grip. Kallen fell backwards, landing on her wide rear, before ending up flat on her back. “Ugh, damnit,” Kallen groaned as she sat up, waiting for the world to stop spinning. She slowly propped herself up and rubbed her sore, red hands, letting out a quiet whine that was half out of annoyance and half out of how much her hands and rear hurt.

“Are you okay?” Shirley asked through a mouthful of food. Kallen’s eyes shot wide open as she whirled around to see Shirley and Milly gorging themselves on a decent pile of food. It wasn’t the mountain that they demolished whenever they were fed last, whenever that was, but it was still quite a bit. Kallen was surprised that she missed that much food going past her while she tried to deal with the door.

“Oh no. No, no, no, you guys need to stop eating, or you’ll get even bigger,” Kallen worried as she tried to figure out how best to go about stopping her friends from carrying on. Unfortunately, her concerns did nothing to drown out the quiet little voice in her head telling her to calm down and join in. And goodness, she was absolutely starving. A little bit would not be an issue, the voice in her head told her. What was left of the sensible part of her mind was trying to remind her of what happened last time she listened to that advice, and that did give her a moment’s pause, but it was only for a very short moment. Soon, Kallen was taking her first bite of the food, and before very long, she was gorging herself just as much as the rest of them. She was so caught up in her gluttony that she did not even notice the conveyor belt being slid back into the room, sending more half-heartedly made food their way.

What felt like a little while later, which for Kallen could have been minutes or hours in her addled and distracted state, a noise made Kallen’s ears prick up. She could have sworn she heard the snort of a pig in this room. Sure, her and her friends were fat, probably well past fat at this point, but there were definitely no pigs in the room. She looked around, trying to find the source while she nibbled on her food. It was taking an awful lot of willpower to not just keep shovelling food into her mouth at the rate she was going before, but she was just barely managing it. It took a moment, but she eventually realised that the noise was coming from direction her friends were sitting. It took a moment longer for her to realise that her friends were the ones making that noise. Part of her was shocked, but the rest of her just plain did not care and just wanted her to go back to eating. Kallen tried to shake that thought out of her head, since she did care about her friends, thank you very much.

“Milly, Shirley, are you two okay?” Kallen asked. Milly and Shirley let out a snort as they looked up from their food. Food covered the lower parts of their faces, with grease and sauce dripping from what was soon to be their triple chins.

“Yeah, oink, I’m fine,” Milly replied.

“Oink, I’m okay too,” Shirley added, doing her best to sound reassuring despite the pig’s oink very much worrying Kallen.

“It’s just... you two are making pig sounds,” Kallen said carefully.

“Ouch, rude,” Milly said, before oinking again and shoving half of a burger in her mouth.

“No, not like that. I mean literally, you two are oinking and snorting,” Kallen pushed. She let out a quiet snort and her chubby face went red as she covered her mouth.

“Trust me, I’m feeling okay,” Shirley said softly. “Oink, I’m just hungry. Aren’t you hungry too? We should get back to eating,” she added with a snort at the end. That little voice in Kallen’s spoke up to remind her that, yes, she was indeed very hungry, and she should be eating right now. Slowly, reluctantly, Kallen went back to eating. Within moments, the worry Kallen had had disappeared without a trace. So what if she snorted a little when she ate? So what if her friends sounded like literal pigs? She was busy eating, that that was far more important, the voice told her, than any worrying about silly little noises her friends were making. After all, her friends were not particularly concerned about the noises they were making, if they even noticed it at all. She should just get back to eating. That was the last conscious thought to go through Kallen’s head for quite some time.

\---

Again, Kallen awoke, groaning as she hauled her heavy frame up off the cold concrete ground. Had it been a couple of hours since she fell asleep? A whole day? More than that? She had no way to tell. She could see that she had grown much, much larger yet again, and looking over to her friends, she could tell that the same had happened to them too. Her mind struggled to even imagine them at their normal size, their original size. How long ago was it, Kallen thought, that the three of them were just normal girls with normal weights? Sure, her sense of time had been distorted while trapped in this room, with no sunlight to track the days by and a sleep pattern that was beyond irregular, but Kallen could not even manage a vague guess at it. It most certainly did not help that Kallen just felt so lethargic, so tired, so lazy. Did she need more sleep? Was something in the food doing this to her? Were her friends in a similar state? She wanted to go over and check on them, but for some reasons she just could not make that move. She was still definitely mobile, or at least she was fairly certain that she was, she just could not summon up the will to move. Besides, she could see them just fine from here. She could see Milly’s ludicrous, almost comically large, chest rising and falling with each breath she took as she slept. She could Shirley laying on her side, her rear too large for her to lie comfortably on her back, or as comfortably as someone could when all there was to lie down on was cold, hard concrete. All of a sudden she felt a little bit better about her own massive belly, which was about the size of a large gym ball, maybe even bigger. Of course, those features weren’t the only large parts about the three gargantuan girls. Every part of them, from their round, soft faces to their pudgy little toes had grown immensely fat. The bodies they had when they were first taken captive would have been absolutely dwarfed by the lard laden bodies that they had to deal with now.

With nothing else on her mind at the moment, Kallen took this time to explore her body a bit further. The first thing that caught her attention was that big belly. It was so round and so heavy that it was starting to become a bit inconvenient to deal with. She had trouble seeing past or around it, it stopped her from leaning forward too far, and, worst of all, it was so noisy. Whether it was rumbling and grumbling, demanding food when the food here was what got Kallen and her friends into this situation, or whether it was her stomach gurgling and churning, trying to deal with the veritable mountain of food that she had stuffed herself with in a mindless frenzy, it was just so noisy that it was difficult to focus on anything else. The next thing that got her attention was her extra weight below that belly. She had trouble being able to actually see it, due to the previously mentioned belly, but she could most certainly feel it. She felt it when she was sitting down on her excessively padded rear, which propped her up when she lay down and which helped her ignore how hard and uncomfortable the concrete floor of their room was. She felt it almost constantly from how her thighs rubbed together due to their size and how wide she would have to spread her legs. She felt it when she stood and walked, as her thighs, and everything else for that matter, wobbled like jelly when she waddled and toddled unsteadily around the room.

All of that probably would have been even worse now that she had gotten noticeably bigger just in the time that she had spent asleep, but she would not have known about how much more difficult it was to walk around, since she just could not summon up the energy or the willpower to stand up and move. She knew that she probably should be trying to stand up and figure a way out of this. She knew that sitting around was not going to get the three of them out of this mess. All of that worry and concern was coming back to her slowly as she woke up. Yet, despite it being extremely obvious, Kallen just could not do it. In fact, she was half considering going back to sleep again. What stopped her was hearing a loud noise of what seemed like a door locking loudly. When she looked for the source of the sound, she immediately noticed a bench had been set up on one wall of their room. It was a large, long bench that went along the whole wall. It had been heavily reinforced with chunky metal braces. It looked like it could hold up some incredible weights beyond anything any person would ever need. Unfortunately, that seemed like it would describe the three girls soon enough. Kallen then noticed three large black tanks, with ‘food’ written on them in white block letters, attached to the wall with tubes coming out both the top and the bottom. The bottom tube included a mouthpiece, including a band to keep it attached, while the top tube went into the wall, with all three tanks having their top tubes feed into the same hole. Kallen’s immediate thought was how she managed to not notice all of that being installed. Had it been done quickly while she and her friends slept? Had her mind become so easily distracted and incapable of focusing that they did it right in front of the three of them without anyone caring or noticing? Was there some other explanation that she just could not think of right now? The second thought, which immediately followed the first, was a feeling of hunger. The moment her eyes saw the word ‘food’ on the tanks, her stomach began to ache with hunger, rumbling to make it even more obvious for Kallen. Kallen hauled herself to her feet, grunting and griping as she struggled to rise, and waddled over to the set up by the wall and examined it. Not long later, she was joined by the other two girls, who had been stirred by Kallen’s sounds of struggle when she was getting up, and who had alerted Kallen with their own noises as they slowly and unsurely stood up and staggered over to stand next to Kallen on their shaky but massive legs.

“What are these things?” Kallen asked. Milly let out a snort before answering.

“Looks like food. And thank goodness, I’m starving,” said Milly, before she let out grunts of effort as she hauled herself up on to her feet, wobbling somewhat as she tried to steady herself and get her mammoth chest under control. Once she was up, she offered a hand to Shirley, who had herself been struggling to rise to her own feet, her rear doing a very good job of weighing her down. Kallen quickly joined Milly and together, they heaved Shirley to her feet. It was an exhausting effort, and the only effort the three of them wanted to exert after that was staggering over to the benches, plopping themselves down and reaching for the mouthpieces.

“This is very clever,” Shirley thought out loud. “This should make it so much easier for us to eat.” Alarm bells began to ring in Kallen’s head, but they were quickly drowned out by her hunger, demanding more food immediately. The three of them secured the mouthpieces in position, doing their best to ignore the strangely shaped nose section of the mouthpiece, and got comfortable. Almost immediately, the food pump whirred into action. What it pumped out tasted strange to the girls. If they focused on one aspect of the flavour over all others, they could taste any one of the many many meals that Stuffy Piggy had sold to them back when they were free

[girls set themselves up with the food pumps]

Something in the food was affecting them, that much was very clear. The first effect was a sort of calming effect, enough to stop the three of them from realising what was happening and enough to help make their minds more malleable and more suggestable. Within minutes of the food beginning to be pumped into them, the girls were in a state of lazy bliss, all threads of thought wiped from their brains as they just sat there and took the food. The food, or at least what could generously be referred to as food, was nowhere near as nice as the food they had been getting before while they were in captivity, let alone the comparatively divine food they had gotten from Stuffy Piggy back when they were free. What this food did have, however, was a cocktail of chemicals with very specific intentions.

Firstly, of course, there was the calming effect that had already been mentioned and had well and truly kicked in. That was very necessary for the next set of effects. In front of the three girls’ very eyes, they could see their vast expanses of bare flesh turning a shade of pink, not from a blush or being too hot, but instead it was just the pigmentation of their skin. Next, their ears grew larger, flapping down like pigs ears. Their sensitive hearing made it easier for them to hear the pumps whirring as they churned out food, sending it into the mouths to the girls. Then, the last of this set of effects, their noses grew into pigs snouts, filling out the mouthpieces that had apparently been made in such a unique shape for that very specific reason. It was not just the shape that made these new noses unique. It gave the three of them much stronger senses of smell. Whether that was a good thing or not was questionable, as there was not much in the way of pleasant smells in this room. There was a weak scent of cleaning chemicals, industrial grade stuff, that filled the room, making it clear that there was someone cleaning this room, even if the three girls never saw them, or paid even the tiniest little bit of attention to them even if they had been in the room while the girls were conscious. That was possibly the nicest aroma in the room, or at least it was far nicer than the other two main scents that the girls picked up. There was the stench of sweat from the three girls that had built up over however long the three girls had been hooked up to these machines. The three of them could even pick up the scent of the food they were eating, marking the concoction as clearly artificial, more like something made in a laboratory than a kitchen, let alone the kitchen of a place like Stuffy Piggy.

Despite each of these effects on their own being more than enough to freak out any sensible person, the calming effect of the food being pumped into them was enough that not even all three of these things at the same time could scare them. In fact, the three of them barely noticed it, or at the very least they did not care enough to say anything about it. Sure, there were some quiet internal voices that were very reasonably terrified of what was happening, but the haze of gluttony and sedation was more than enough to hush them.

Another effect that the concoction had on them was a rapid weight gain. While the girls had no way of knowing how fast they were putting on weight, their captors could see it plain as day. The three of them were almost unrecognisably large at this point, more a mass of fat flesh than people, as they spilled across the bench towards each other, especially Shirley, who had hips so wide that she took up almost as much of the bench as Kallen and Milly, who were instead expanding out in front with Kallen’s oversized yoga ball of a belly and Milly’s enormous udders. The three of them had red, angry looking stretch marks over their bellies and running down their thighs and upper arms, caused by their bodies being stuffed with more and more fat in an incredibly short amount of time. Occasionally, the bench groaned in complaint at the amount of weight it was having to hold up, but the captors fixed that by spacing the girls further apart and slotting more reinforcements onto the bench while the girls slept, that being the only time that the girls were not being stuffed with more food.

The final effect of the concoction, which took an extra day or so to manifest in the three girls, was lactation. It took a bit at first, as there was nothing trying to empty the girls’ breasts out. However, as the girls were fed with this concoction, their breasts ballooned out. For Milly, whose breasts were already the dominant part of her figure, this led to them becoming ludicrously oversized, their cup size probably approaching the end of the alphabet as they hung heavily from her chest. Meanwhile, with Kallen and Shirley, it was more that their breasts were catching up with their massive belly and rear respectively, not quite evening out but getting closer to even.

Once their breasts were all far bigger than they would have ever become on their own, they began to grow heavier and heavier, hanging down over their bellies, with Kallen’s globe-like stomach being large enough that her breasts could rest on top of her belly, even if it was definitely lacking in breast support as it still spilled over the sides. The girls could feel their breasts seemingly filling up, but they did not have the energy, nor the willpower, to try and do anything about it. Of course, the only way to do anything about that was to either stop eating the food that anyone in their right mind would be able to tell was the cause of this, meaning that these three girls most certainly could not come to that conclusion, or for them to milk themselves, and, again, that would require them to stop eating for just a moment, which was not going to happen.

A little while after the girls began to fill up, their broad, darkening nipples began to leak a very pale pink liquid. The three of them let out groans and muffled squeals as they leaked all over themselves. The noise echoed throughout the room, and apparently it must have been heard from outside, as not much later, the door opened to reveal the manager. The manager’s heels clacked along the floor as she stepped closer to the globular girls. She paced in front of the three of them, eyeing up their massive growth and lactating breasts. She weighed their breasts with her hands, watching as they spilled over the sides of her hands. She groped and squeezed at their immensely fat bodies, pulling squeals from the girls. Then, she gave the three of them a final look over before stepping back with a satisfied smug grin on her face.

“Mmm, excellent. You three are definitely ready,” she said in a low, husky voice, before turning and stepping out of the room. “Get these three set up! They’re ready, and time’s wasting!” she called out, before shutting the door on the three girls.

\---

At this point, Kallen and her friends were so big, so heavy, so lazy and so lethargic that they barely even wanted to get up or do anything for themselves. The three of them were set up on the benches almost permanently, with food being tubed into their mouths and their immense breasts being milked as they sat there, snorting constantly and contently. They also had staff to clean up after them, as the girls were so inattentive that any spills or mess that they made went ignored. Some amount of time after their capture, the three of them were being cleaned by one of the staff, hosed off and wiped down, less like people and more like they were just objects to be maintained and worked, just like the machines feeding and milking them. When the cleaner finished the far from simple task of dealing with these three, he stepped out of the room, intending to close the door behind him. However, as Kallen watched the cleaner leave, she noticed that the door had been left ever so slightly ajar. Seeing it like that stirred something deep inside her mind and made her pig ears prick up. She was not sure where that thought came from, or why she was having it, but it inspired her to stand up and try to go for the door. It was far from being that simple though, with Kallen’s immense size. Her massive body weighed her down so much that it took a whole minute or so for her to finally get herself upright, and it took a serious amount of effort and a lot of using the wall to help herself up and to steady herself. Kallen was already beginning to work up a sweat and she had not even taken her first step. When she did finally gather up the energy for that first step, it was shaky and imbalanced, a sign of how little walking she was doing nowadays and of how much her rapid weight gain had thrown off her balance. She made barely any progress towards the door, but something inside her, some tiny little voice, was telling her to keep going, to get out of here. And so, she took another step, and another. She kept her feet shuffling slowly forwards. With each step, her whole body swayed and all of her fat wobbled and jiggled. Nowhere on Kallen’s body was this more obvious that her globular belly, swinging pendulously as she ever so briefly shifted her weight from foot to foot, threatening to throw Kallen even further off balance than she already was. What Kallen forgot as she tried to make it to the door, or perhaps just did not take into account when she made her attempt, was everything that was attached to her, her feeding tube and the breast pumps that were milking her immense udders and ran to the tank behind where she was sitting. She was caught on them, and she was slowly reaching their limit. If not for her near-immobility, she would have easily reached that limit in only one or two steps, but each of the lumbering steps that she was making with her tree-trunk-like legs covered so little ground that it took far, far longer for her to cover the distance that she would made in one step back when she was her original thin self.

When she eventually hit the limit of the tubes attached to her, she could feel them tugging her back. The voice in her head was telling her to keep pushing, fight through it and get out. Unfortunately for that voice, Kallen had nowhere near enough speed or strength to accomplish that, nor the brain power to realise what was happening and how to avoid it. All of a sudden, those tubes were pulling back too hard for Kallen to carry on moving forward. She stumbled backwards, turning into a tumble as gravity took its hold on her massive body. She let out a muffled squeal of shock as she fell backwards. She fell right onto her overly padded rear, barely feeling a thing as she landed with a ground shaking impact and a loud, meaty thud. She made a fairly weak attempt at trying to stand up, but not because of a lack of effort. It was just too much mass for her to lift up.

“What’s that noise?” the manager called out from somewhere outside the room. The voice in Kallen’s head went quiet and Kallen just went back to mindlessly chugging her food. “Argh! Which of you idiots just left the door open?” the manager’s shrill shout rang through the halls outside the room. Her heels clacked across the floor in the hall, the noise getting louder and louder as she approached the room. The manager poked her head inside and spotted Kallen on the ground on her fat ass. Kallen let out a snort of acknowledgement as the manager let out an annoyed sigh. “Great, just great,” the manager grumbled to herself as she let herself into the girls’ room and stepped over towards Kallen. She sized the pig of a girl up and sized up the task ahead of her. “Well, at least you’re still a good weight,” the manager commented as she approached Kallen, poking at her pillowy side with the pointed toe of her high heels, getting a snort out of Kallen. “Come on piggy, stay in your seat and stop wasting calories,” the manager sighed as she crouched next to the frankly pathetic sight. With a grunt of exertion from the manager, the manager managed to get Kallen back onto her massive rear. With a fair bit more hard work, the manager then hauled Kallen back to her seat on the bench. “There, that’s better,” the manager sighed again, this time with relief rather than disappointment. She reached for Kallen’s face, cupping a round and puffy cheek as Kallen’s mouth kept chugging down the liquidised food. “You’re not meant to be moving around anyway. But, no matter. You won’t be able to soon. Now, be a good little piggy, sit there, and keep eating. It’s what you are meant to do now, and nothing else. Don’t you forget it,” the manager whispered to Kallen, her voice intense and harsh around the edges when the manager did not manage to keep her true feelings from sneaking in. She gave Kallen a pat on the cheek before getting back upright and moving for the door, her heels clacking against the concrete floor as she marched out of the room. As the heavy door slammed behind her, Kallen tried to think why she bothered getting up. What could she possibly need to do that would involve standing up? She was not meant to be standing up. She was far too big for that now, and it was just a waste of energy and calories. She should just stay seated, right where she was, and keep eating. After all, she was nothing but a pig, all she should be doing was sitting and eating.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a paid commission by axioriot over on DeviantArt, which is pretty much the sole reason that I'm writing a Code Geass story. Never actually watched the show, only ever saw this one abridged series called Code MENT, which, unsurprisingly, is not an accurate depiction of the show. Also, just giving you lot a heads up, there's more to this story, and the next chapter is going to include some pig transformation, mind manipulation and near immobility. Normally I wouldn't spoil stuff like that, but I feel like I really shouldn't just spring stuff like that on you lot. At the very least, I wouldn't dig it if I got surprised with stuff like that. So, yeah, look forward to that, or don't if you're not into that.


End file.
